Model Behaviour
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: Riku's a model. Sora wants to be a photographer. A tale of hurt, a tale of love, a tale of how these two come together.
1. I'd Do Anything

**AN: A Riku/Sora drabble, inspired by some fantastic cosplay photos on dA. Link in my profile - go check them out. As ever, not my characters. Prompt 88 - "pain".**

I see you strutting around the place as though you own it, posing like the fashion model you are, moody and perfect. Long white hair flutters sexily in the slight breeze. It would look odd on anyone else, but it suits you, somehow. Your eyelashes are long, like a girl's, framing those aqua blue eyes that seem to look straight through me. I'd do anything to have you notice me, even once. But I'm like part of the furniture, in the background, familiar and unremarkable. It hurts. Then I smile and pretend everything's fine. It isn't. It never will be.

**AN: Riku/Sora is unfamiliar territory for me - I've not written much about them before. What do you think?**


	2. Fashion Victims

**AN: An extension of my 100 word drabble in the last chapter, really.**

When the photoshoot started, the sky was clear blue, not a cloud in sight. The model, dressed in jeans and a sleeveless white top, sat on the rocks, giving his usual moody pout to the camera. He looked as though he thought the whole thing was boring and unnecessary, and that, paradoxically, made him one of the most sought-after models in the world. His name was Riku.

Dashing around like a mad thing, moving lights, props, fetching make-up artists and clothes, was the photographer's assistant, Sora. He seemed to be the general dogsbody, whom everyone treated with disdain. On a shoot like this, if you weren't the photographer or the model, you were less than nobody.

A dozen or so pictures had been taken by the time the rain started to fall. It wasn't just drizzle either, it was one of the torrential downpours that affected the area in summer. Everyone ran for the cover of their cars, or the trailer that was being used as a dressing room. Everyone, that is, except Riku, who remained sitting on the rock, looking totally at home there.

"Sora, get him inside. Now." The anguished scream of the photographer sent Sora back out into the rain with an oversized umbrella, with the task of persuading Riku to move. He was unaccountably nervous. He'd never even been allowed to speak to the model before.

"Riku?"

Riku turned his head, long white hair clinging wetly to his face. His bright, aqua blue eyes looked at Sora. "So, you're the poor sod they've sent out here to get me?"

Sora nodded, brushing his hair out of his eyes. The rain had flattened his usual spiky do.

"I'm not going anywhere. It's only rain, I'm used to it. I grew up here, you know."

Gingerly, Sora clambered up the rock to sit by Riku. Half way up, he lost his grip on the umbrella, and watched, dismayed, as it landed in the sea. Riku held out a hand for Sora to take, pulling the brunet up. "I had no idea this is where you were from."

"Well, now you do."

They sat in silence for a while, Riku because that was normal for him, and Sora because he couldn't, for once, think of anything to say. Riku was the first to speak. "Why do you let them all treat you like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like a slave."

"I want to be a photographer, but you don't get jobs like that straight from school. I don't have the experience."

"You'd probably be good at it. Out of curiosity, what would you do here?"

Sora looked away, out over the ocean, anything rather than meet Riku's eyes. "I'd be taking photos now, in the rain. Surely you know how good it makes you look."

"You're not so bad looking yourself. Sora, is it?"

"I'm surprised you know."

"I'm more perceptive than people give me credit for. Everybody's been shouting at you all morning, it would have been pretty hard not to notice." Riku nodded towards the pile of equipment. "They've left a camera behind. Let's see what you can do."

"They'll kill me."

"I'll take the blame. Go on."

Sliding back down to the ground, Sora picked up the camera and switched it on. Out here, there was really no need for artificial lighting - the background was perfect - so he just started snapping pictures.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Later, still out in the rain, he took the camera over to Riku, so they could both look at the photographs. Riku stood beside Sora, looking over his shoulder. "What do you think?"

"I think I want you as my photographer from now on." Sora almost dropped the camera in disbelief. Riku gently took it from him, set it aside, and tilted Sora's head up so he could look the shorter boy in the eyes. "I think this could be the start of a beautiful relationship."

Riku leaned down slightly and placed a light kiss on an overwhelmed Sora's lips.

"Seriously?" Sora managed to choke out a single word.

"I never say things I don't mean."

**AN: The more I write Riku/Sora, the more I like it.**


	3. Alone In A Crowd

**AN: Another Riku/Sora drabble. For anyone who doesn't know, a drabble is 100 words exactly. Prompt 99 - "Solitude".**

You think I don't notice you, but I do. I'm trying to work out what you're really like, if you weren't with all those other people, telling you what to do. I can't keep my eyes off you, no matter how hard I try. I think that's because you're alone in a crowd, like I am. Nobody talks to you, except to say "do this", "fetch that". With me, it's "look this way", "smile", and all the rest of it. There's nobody I can talk to, here. Perhaps you could be exactly what I'm looking for, so I'm not alone any longer.


	4. Do Me

**AN: Yet another one based on the amazing pics from NanjoKoji on dA - go check them out. Prompt 63 - "Do not disturb".**

The camera shutter clicked, and Riku altered his pose very slightly. Sora didn't give him constant instructions like some other photographers, and that was the way he preferred it. Another click, and then another. Sora looked up from his camera, catching Riku's eye. Riku smirked, and started to lift the hem of his shirt, keeping his eyes very firmly on the small brunet behind the lens. The camera shgutter clicked, quickly and repeatedly.

This photoshoot, unusually, was taking place in a hotel room, by special request from the clients. Riku had hung the "Do not disturb" sign on the door, and planned to take full advantage of that fact.

"Put the camera down, Sora."

"I've almost finished, Riku," he protested.

Ignoring the plea, Riku stalked over to the photographer, an intense look in his eyes. They'd been working together for a while, but it was more than just a business partnership. They'd also been lovers for almost the entire time. It was evident in the photographs they produced - Riku's gaze was always fixed on something beyond the camera, namely Sora.

"Don't look at me like that, Riku."

"Like what, Sora?"

"Like you're going to... ravish me..."

"I'm not. You're going to do me instead." There was no arguing when Riku stated something so decidedly. Sora put the camera down and turned to face the model.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Handing the prints over to the client was always the part of the job that made Sora nervous. He had no reason to be, though. The images, as always, were incredible.

"I don't know what it is about you two, but there's a definite connection, and it shows."

Riku, standing behind Sora, smiled knowingly, but didn't let on.


	5. Snow Day

**AN: It's snowing here, and has been all week. It was only to be expected that I'd write something snow-themed. (Prompt 22 - "Mother Nature").**

"It's freezing out here!" Sora's indignant squeal rang out through the cold, clear air.

"You're freezing? You, my love, are wearing so many layers you can hardly move!" Riku leaned against a tree, up to his ankles in crisp, white snow. His outfit was, at least, suitable for the weather (well, almost). Dark brown leather jacket over a cashmere jumper and close-fitting jeans. A pair of boots and a stripy scarf completed the look.

Sora had to remove his gloves to operate the camera, a fact that upset him greatly. Of all the days in the year when the snow could have fallen, it had to be the day they were scheduled for a photoshoot in the park.

"I'd rather deal with snow than mud," Riku called, noticing the sulky expression on Sora's face.

"I wouldn't," the brunet muttered.

"I'll make it up to you later, Sora. Besides, the snow makes a great backdrop for the pictures." Even Riku's promise had no effect on Sora's mood. He took photographs as fast as the camera would let him, pausing occasionally to allow Riku time to move.

They finished in record time, and while the pictures may not have been Sora's best, they were certainly good enough for their intended purpose. Riku, still leaning on the tree, called Sora over to him. Sora went, stuffing the camera deep into his coat pocket as he did so. "You're shivering so much I don't know how you held onto the camera!" Riku didn't realise until his arms were wrapped tightly around Sora.

"I nearly did. I hate snow."

"I'd noticed."

They shouldn't have been surprised when a lump of snow fell from one of the branches, landing on Sora's head, and dripping down the back of his neck. Riku couldn't help laughing quietly. "I guess Mother Nature doesn't like you today."

Sora grimaced, trying to extract the snow from where it had landed. "Fair's fair, I don't much like her today either. Now, please can we go inside? There's a hot drink and a warm bath calling my name."

Riku laughed, took Sora's hand and led him out of the park. "Let's go, Sora."

**AN: Finally, my fingers have defrosted. It's my own fault,I was out in the snow all morning, building an igloo and having a snowball fight with the rest of the students.**


	6. Role Reversal

**AN: A little bit of role reversal here, inspired by EvilUkeSora's pic "Role Swap". Prompt 42 - "Standing still".**

"For the love of all that is holy, Sora, stand still!" Riku's exasperated outburst caused the brunet to blink, take a step backwards, and fall off the box he'd been posing on. It may not have been Riku's intention, but it did have the effect of breaking the tension. For the first time, Sora was the one being photographed, while Riku was behind the camera. All they'd intended to do was get some snapshots for their own photo album, but nothing was ever that simple.

Firstly, Sora started fretting about his height, or lack thereof. He was, admittedly, considerably shorter than Riku, but he'd never been bothered before. He'd found a box to stand on for the photos, but standing still had never been his forte. Patience was a virtue, but not, it seemed, one that Riku possessed. The model's temper had frayed almost to breaking point.

Laughing, Sora stood up, brushed the dirt from his jeans and stepped back onto his box. "Put the camera down, Riku, and come here."

Riku complied, only too glad to abandon the photography. As he stood next to Sora, he wrapped his arms around the brunet's waist, realising he had to reach up to kiss him, for once.

"Hey, Riku, I'm taller than you!" Sora declared, ruffling Riku's long white hair. It was true, standing on the box, he could just see over the top of Riku's head.

They kissed, Sora wrapping his arms around Riku's neck. People still stared as they walked by, though the locals were used to the sight of the model and the photographer in the park by now. A photoshoot invariably ended with a mad dash back their bedroom, trying to resist the urge to tear each other's clothes off on the way.

"So, what did you think of modelling, Sora?" Riku smiled mischievously. Sora always brought out the playful side of his personality.

"I belong behind the camera, as long as you're in front of it."

"No more role reversal, then."

Sora shook his head. "It was fun to try, but I couldn't do it all the time, like you do."


	7. A Helping Hand

Kairi unwound the stripy scarf from her neck and threw it around Riku, pulling him closer. He placed his hands on her waist, shot a smouldering look at the camera and leaned down as if to kiss her. Before they could kiss, though, she turned around, leaning back against his chest and raising her arms to wrap around his neck as he stood behind her. They both smiled seductively, and Riku began whispering in her ear. Kairi laughed at whatever it was he was saying. Two more clicks from the camera and Sora was calling out that they were done.

"Thanks for helping out, Kairi, I appreciate it."

"I enjoyed it." She took the scarf that Riku held out to her, putting it back on.

"I thought we were in big trouble when we were told we needed a female in the pictures as well as Riku."

"He's pretty enough, but he just doesn't have the figure for it, does he?" Kairi spun round, the skirt she wore swishing about her legs.

"You don't have to talk about me as though I'm not here." Riku was trying to sound indignant, but it wasn't working. "Thank you for helping out, Kairi."

"Any time."

She waved as she walked away. Sora waited until she was out of sight, then turned to Riku. "Anybody who looks at these pictures will believe you two are deeply in love."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Sora, but that was the point, right?"

"Yes, but..." Sora's voice trailed off.

"Not jealous, are you? You know you're the only one I love."

"I want you to take me home and do to me everything you were doing to her, but for real."

"I can start that right now." Riku's hand curved around the back of Sora's neck, pulling the brunet up into a kiss. Sora's arms wrapped around his model boyfriend as he returned the kiss with everything he had.


End file.
